The present invention relates to a portable jib, and more particularly, a movable girder mounted jib.
Conventional overhead cranes include a frame with a pair of bridge cross members that move along a pair of main support beams. A pair of rails are supported by the cross members and a trolley and/or a hoist moves along the rails in a direction transverse to the main support beams. These cranes are often used inside containment areas of nuclear power plants and other facilities. Typically these facilities do not include lifting devices positioned above the crane for raising and lowering loads to and from the crane during modernization, installation and removal processes. In facilities that do include a lifting device, the location in which loads or unloads are made and where materials are located on the crane bridge are very limited.